


信任背摔

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Mr. Right (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: “这不合理。”他说，“这也不人道。”“我们甚至没法确定他成年了。”





	信任背摔

“这不合理。”他说，“这也不人道。”  
Hooper在这儿暂停了一下，像是在等待某种并不会到来的回复。而事实上他并非不清楚自己只是在质问一段已经提前录好的录音：机械只需要执行命令，不需要质疑，因此没有必要和其他人发生交流，只需要听就行了。但是对着录音发问已经成了他最近养成的一个愚蠢习惯。  
“我们甚至没法确定他成年了。”他接着自言自语地抱怨，“我得说，他看起来确实可能成年了，但是他的心智绝对不是成年人。那就是个孩子。”  
回答他的自然只有杂乱的电波信号声。Hooper开始觉得自己像个傻子。他将这全新的愚蠢习惯全部怪在那疯孩子身上——那孩子试图跟任何能发出声音的玩意儿交谈，完全不顾能否得到有效的回应。他在那孩子身边待得太久，这习气就像病毒般地传染到了他这儿。他不喜欢这样。  
“但这事儿必须得干，而且只能我来干。”他盯着自己的手，活动了一下手指，从掌心到指尖。然后他继续说下去。这比起习惯已经更像强迫症了。“他是我惹的麻烦，我必须得对他负责。”  
电波声中传来几声刺耳的杂音，像是对他的话表示肯定，又像是在嘲讽。他决定忽略掉这其中可笑的部分，而将那串来得恰好的干扰音视作对自己决心的肯定。  
“只有我能对他负责。”他把手握成拳，像为了证实似的再重复了一遍。

他走进牢房（训练室，那些人说，测试室）后不得不花了一会儿适应那儿的黑暗——他从来不觉得这种阴暗潮湿是必要的，以他的观点在强光照射下被束缚起来接受折磨永远显得更加令人不适，然而上头某些人想要营造些气氛（什么气氛？他嘲讽地问过，是好莱坞烂片还是廉价情色电影？），他也没法影响最终的决定。单这不妨碍他觉得这事儿很蠢——事实上，这整个训练和测试都充满了愚蠢，尤其考虑到所针对的对象上。他想，他本可以用这时间教对方点更有用的战斗技巧的，但是不，他们非得浪费时间在这傻事上，让彼此都尴尬不已。  
当他的眼睛终于调整过来后，他发现之前他以为只是光线造成的错觉其实是真的——Francis不在那张躺椅上。手铐，绳索都如原样般摆在那里，只是Francis失踪了，连个影子也没有。而在他能感到疑惑之前，一个脑袋就从躺椅后冒了出来。  
“嗨Hooper！”Francis从地上一个猛子跳了起来，径直走向他，脸上的表情仿佛收到了圣诞礼物。“我等了好久你没来，于是我就把自己放下来了，活动一下筋骨什么的……”说到这儿他突然卡带了一般停在了原地，仿佛不安地把腿并在一起。“这不算作弊什么的吧？你之前可没提醒过我……你不会因为这个把我给挂掉吧？”  
Hooper看着Francis——他的脸一半都被干掉的血盖住了，透湿的头发黏在头皮上。他的衣服前襟上也满是鼻血滴下来形成的污迹。愚蠢的测试。Hooper叹了口气。“我不会告诉他们的，你放心吧。”他的声音有气无力，连他自己都说服不了。因为他说谎了，显然的，这儿四处都装了摄像头，每个角落的细节都被传到了其他的地方。Hooper既不控制这个过程，也完全无法对测试结果产生任何影响。他只是个执行的机器，仅此而已。他也说不清自己为什么要对Francis说谎，像哄小孩一般一次又一次。那是因为他真的把对方当成了个小孩。他所负责的小孩。真是荒谬。“回那椅子上吧，我们还有点事儿要做。”  
“好的。”Francis相当乖巧地躺回了那张破烂的椅子上，连声口哨都没吹。他甚至在Hooper上前把他绑起来时主动帮了把手，把自己拷在了把手上。而Hooper在整个跪在Francis面前绑紧对方腿的过程中一直叹着气。他实在提不起兴致做这事儿，尤其是在清楚知道这事儿对他自己的影响的情况下。在他站起来之后Francis还给了他一个大大的笑容，露出牙齿的那种，使整件事情只显得更糟糕了——如果这还有可能的话。Hooper慢悠悠地踱到那张桌子边，开始寻找他这次需要的东西：薄毛巾，水管，把水管接到水龙头上。  
“这次你得被上点水刑。”Hooper选择在背对着Francis的时候通知他。  
“太好了，我正渴着呢。”  
Hooper选择无视了Francis的话，继续干巴巴地进行自己的例行陈述：“该项测试一是为了了解你的毅力与耐力，探索你的极限，二也是为了消消你的锐气，让你了解酷刑能如何瓦解人的意志力……”这次Francis直接打断了他的话。“好的好的blah blah，听起来很酷，我们能直接跳过这些环节选择开始吗？”  
Hooper转过了身。  
“听着，我不觉得你理解这事儿的严重性。”解释这事儿实际上并不在任务描述里，但他还是这么干了。“你会疼得要死。你可能会呛水，可能会窒息，造成肺损伤——这不是最糟的，你还可能因为缺氧留下脑损伤，也可能因为挣扎折断自己的骨头。你可能会受重伤。”  
Francis对着他点了点头，又咧开了嘴，那个愚蠢，愚蠢的傻笑。“好的。”  
Hooper吸了口气，停了一下，从而使自己的下一句话显得更有点分量。“我可能会杀了你，Francis。”  
Francis瞪大眼睛看着他，一时间Hooper甚至天真地以为自己说的话终于有一次达到了预期的效果，然而下一秒Francis就大笑出了声。“什么，Hooper？不，你不会的。”  
现在多费口舌显然是徒劳，Hooper直接把毛巾扔过去盖在了那张笑得烦人的脸上。“这次只是预告，正式的从下次开始。”他把水流调整到最大，然后对着毛巾喷了过去。当然这会儿他只让水流了十秒，就关上龙头拉下了毛巾。Francis一接触到空气就剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“操！”他在呛咳间勉强吐出了几句骂，“这算什么？操！”  
“Francis，在水里笑显然会呛水。”尽管终于有一件事按Hooper的预计进展了，但Hooper依然只想叹气。由于被绑起来的角度限制，Francis只能侧着头向一边咳嗽，吐水。他沾满血的那边脸露在上面，血渍因为水流化开了些。Hooper几乎是不自觉地伸手拿湿毛巾去擦了一下。当然他立即把手收了回来。坏决定。Hooper告诉自己。Francis的脸擦去了血也涨的通红，嘴唇充血，在Francis将眼睛抬向他时他立即注意到了对方眼睛里的水迹。他开始感到不安，并选择提前避开了对方的眼神。  
“这是你的保护措施。”Hooper反身在桌上拿了一小截切下来的水管，同时另一只手装作若无其事一样伸进裤兜，狠狠掐了自己一把。Francis过一会儿不一定会有机会注意到这个，但他可不想让摄像头那一端的上司们清晰见证自己是如何在折磨自己的青少年学徒的过程中对着对方起反应的。没错，他是个变态早就不是个秘密了——看在上天的份上他平均一天要弄死三个人，搁谁身上都会让人养成些怪癖吧。但问题在于，从先例来看，这事儿可能导致他们把Francis从他身边弄走。这他就不能接受了。  
他把那小段水管塞进了Francis的右手，示意对方握好。“如果你感到自己到极限了，松开水管，测试就结束了，明白？”  
Francis好奇地看向那截水管，将其在手里转了转。“如果在现实中，我松开水管，就意味着我屈服了，说出些惊天大秘密或者其他什么别人想要的东西了，对吧？”  
Hooper这次是真的重重地叹了口气，用手揉了揉自己的额头。他已经感到疲惫了。“别逞强，小子，你要是受了重伤后面的训练都得耽误，而且没人想付你的医疗费，好吧？”  
Francis龇了龇牙，接着像是想起了什么似的，咬住下唇憋回去了一个笑。但他的眼睛依然满是笑意，愚蠢的，天知道哪儿来的笑意。“行。”  
Hooper依然选择先把薄毛巾扔到了Francis脸上，然后再来调整水流等其他的问题。某种程度上，他有点庆幸这毛巾能让他做这事的时候不需要一直盯着Francis的脸。这次他得确保水正流向毛巾下的口鼻。专业点，倒数十秒。他掀开毛巾时Francis先吐了口水，然后才开始深吸气，甚至还向他略微挤了下眼。没呛到，很不错。他等着Francis做了几次完整的深呼吸，才再盖上了毛巾。这事儿要尽量循序渐进，不然效果就失了一半。再一次，深吸气。  
第三次Francis就严重地呛到了。Hooper把毛巾按紧在Francis脸上，等着他在毛巾下试图吸气两次后才拿开。Francis这次毛巾一拿开就拼命张大嘴吸气。他肯定吸入了水，但没时间咳嗽了。Hooper再次把毛巾盖到他脸上。  
这次他听见了那个声音，熟悉的，窒息的喉音，像电流一样顺着他的脊椎爬下来激起一串鸡皮疙瘩。Hooper摇了摇头试图把那种感觉扔出去。还有点细微的脆响是手铐链被拉紧的声音——Francis可能不一定知道自己在挣扎，但至少他的身体已经绷紧了。Hooper选择再将水多浇了几秒。专业点，他再次告诉自己，别往Francis的其他部位看，现在就算出现任何生理反应也证明不了什么。专心点，现在的疏忽会造成严重后果。  
这次他让Francis呼吸的长了一点，以便在这间隙乘机把自己的裤子往下拉了拉，那玩意儿可明显感受到地在变紧。这不好玩，但他不能自控。下一个间隙他做了该做的事，有些恶毒但这确实是基本步骤：他在拉下毛巾，Francis张开嘴吸气的瞬间又把毛巾压了上去，并且浇上了更多水。之后他不得不用两只手按紧毛巾，一只手按住额头一只手压住脖子，才能阻止Francis把毛巾给掀下来。Francis在扭动，蹬腿，他的胳膊如抽搐般间歇地一次一次把手铐拉紧到极端，有那么会儿Hooper以为手铐链肯定马上就要断了，但并没有，破烂的摇椅也没有被Francis弄塌。  
他这么做第二次的时候Francis尖叫出了声，而他发了愣。“操！”Francis在毛巾里尖叫，在毛巾拿开后更大声地尖叫——这本不应该有什么奇怪的，但Hooper意识到他从没听过Francis尖叫，在被枪击中时，在服了药后，在炸开的手榴弹边，Francis偶尔会怒骂，但不会尖叫。这声音陌生到让他恍惚，连浇水的动作都僵硬了。Francis的身体绷紧得像弓弦，他不再挣扎了，而是绷出了个似乎快把骨头弄断的姿势不停颤抖。但那截水管依然被Francis紧紧攥在手里。 只要水管没落下，Hooper就得继续做他的工作，浇上更多的水，再逼得紧一点。他或许看起来还算他们俩中冷静的，不在歇斯底里的那一个，但他感到头晕目眩。Francis的尖叫声有这个作用，他感到仿佛飞在云端，从上面俯瞰自己往Francis的脸上倒水，压住毛巾，掐住对方的脖子，看着对方的生命力流去。然后突然，Francis停了下来。  
Hooper是如此分心以至于有那么一瞬间他都没能理解发生了什么。在毛巾下的那个抖动的温热物体突然就停止了一切动作，而他还在按原来的动作按紧毛巾。当Hooper终于意识到对方确实完全不再动弹连呼吸都停了下来时，他立即看向了Francis手中的水管——Francis 似乎已经松了手，但那水管还在那儿，以一种奇异的方式仿佛黏在了他松弛的手指尖上。这并不是意外情况但这也不该出现。操，Francis总是得把事儿做绝。操。  
“Francis？”按照规章他应该先喊对方的名字，但Hooper并没能立即把自己的大脑从那片发热的朦胧中拽出来。他直接甩了Francis一耳光，才开始喊他。如预计一样毫无作用。Francis只是躺在那儿，没有呼吸，没有颤动，每一寸皮肤都被冷水浸湿发凉。接下来是心肺复苏，但首先他得先把Francis从这玩意儿里弄出来，他可能会弄断他的肋骨，操。他得从抽屉里费劲扯出钥匙。弄开那该死的手铐。在Francis没法动的情况下直接拉扯必然是脱臼。他做了几次深呼吸，清空大脑，专业些。Francis是个麻烦制造机，永远也不消停。操。  
但当他用钥匙打开Francis左手腕上的手铐时，那只手突然活了过来，一把反过来紧紧扣住了他的手腕。下一秒Hooper只感到眼前一花——他被正对着眼睛喷了一脸的水，不少进了眼，他几乎没法再睁开它们。“嘿，我一直没把水管扔掉，会有附加分吗？”声音哑到几乎难以辨认，伴随着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，但确实是Francis，这儿只有他。Hooper用满浸着血和口水的毛巾擦了擦眼睛。  
“你究竟是怎么做到的？你怎么能伪装那个？”现在他能看清了，而他注意到的第一件事就是Francis涣散的瞳仁，几乎占满了榛绿色的虹膜。而Francis听起来简直像喝醉得可以，完全不知道自己在看哪儿或者看什么，眼珠四处乱转。“天哪，这真是太疼了……我没想到会是……等等我？我没做什么。”沙哑的喉音中里夹杂着些轻声的咳嗽，“我刚刚是昏迷了会儿。不知道多久，然后你又把我弄醒了。”Francis像是炫耀式的又挥了挥手里的那小节水管。“而我甚至成功没把这玩意儿弄掉！我棒极了！”  
Hooper有些精疲力竭地往后退了一步，但他的手腕依然被Francis松松地拉着。“Francis，这不是个比赛，这是个测试。你应该在恰当的时候松手，表明自己的极限。让自己失控永远都是大忌。”  
Francis皱了皱鼻子，又咧开了嘴。“但是昏迷挺有趣的。我经受过了那样的痛苦理应得到点乐子回报。”说着他向自己拉着Hooper手腕的方向略微点了下头。“你显然知道该如何合适找乐子。”Hooper得低下头才意识到Francis手的位置确实和他的裤裆几乎处在同一水平线上，而Francis的角度确实什么都能看清。该死。这一切都太滑稽了。  
“这不好玩。”Hooper说。“如果出了差错出了意外，我刚刚就已经杀了你了。”  
Francis从鼻孔里相当用力地喷了一声，接着因为这个动作又咳嗽起来，但他还是发出了几声笑。他的眼中满是血丝，却在发亮。“不，你不会的。”  
Hooper再次重重地叹了口气。“Francis，你不能确认那一点，没人能确定。”  
“是嘛?”Francis 紧盯着他，咧开嘴，又一次露出了那个愚蠢的，露齿的，过分的笑容。“不，事实上我能确定。叫这超能力，或者别的什么。我知道你没法杀了我。”那只手又一次把他的手腕抓紧了一下，再松开。“不论是意外还是什么其他原因，我非常，非常确定，Hooper，你永远，永远也不会杀了我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点真实参考毛片和维基百科了…去搜搜就能看出来我哪儿参考了LoL  
> 真正美国军方训练搞出来的Waterboarding应该比我写的这个玩意儿疼得多糟糕得多整个折磨过程也更长更复杂，大家不要瞎学嗯  
> 我就是真的想搞Francis【诚恳


End file.
